Je parle à ta tombe, une rose sang à la main
by SayaxSama
Summary: Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une mission puisse tourner aussi mal ? Qu'une vie chérie et aimée de tous puisse s'éteindre si facilement ? Se briser en un instant ? Pas lui en tout cas ! C'est impossible ! Mais pourtant c'était la vérité : Il n'avait plus qu'un corps sans vie auquel s'accrocher tandis qu'un vent froid venait lui murmurer qu'elle était partie pour de bon...


**Bonjour, bonsoir. - Eh oui je commence déjà à vous souler avant le début de cette fic XD**

** Je tenais juste à vous dire deux mots à propos de cette histoire : Vous pouvez la placer n'importe où dans le manga, ça n'a pas d'importance, excepté que la seule différence c'est que Lisanna est bel et bien morte, enterré six pied sous terre.**

** Sinon cette fic est très spéciale pour moi, car il s'agit de ma première fic dramatique. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il n'y aura pas d'humour dans un de mes textes ! - Eh oui vous ne rêver pas ! - A part si vous êtes bizarre et que le drame vous fait rire XD**  
** Bref, je m'égare XD Voilà j'espère que l'histoire rendra bien, car c'est la première que j'écris une fic de ce genre, mais j'en mourrai d'envie depuis très longtemps et je me suis enfin lancée !**

** Je dédicace cette fic à mon amie Elie-chan qui est fan de ce genre de chose, en espérant que je ne sois pas trop nul pour ce genre de fic, et qu'elle te plaira :3**

**Et vous avez d'ailleurs le plaisir de lire une fic corrigé par ma charmante bêta, Mokona ! - **_d'ailleurs j'ajoute à l'attention de cette dernière, que je relirais mon travail avec plus de soin, quand j'aurai plus de recul, donc je risque d'apporter quelques modifications. Par contre j'ai vérifié, parce que ça me parraissait bizarre, mais le verbe "exorbiter" existe ! (j'ai pas modifier ta modification XD)_

* * *

Je parle à ta tombe, une rose sang à la main...

Il ne se rappelait de rien. Des images encore fraîchement imprégnées en lui, venaient réveiller peu à peu des souvenirs douloureux. Des flashs, des lumières aux couleurs intenses, lui revenaient à l'esprit mais tout était flou, le sens de ces souvenirs imprécis lui échappait. Il essayait dans saisir la principale notion, mais essayer d'attraper de la fumée entre ses mains aurait été plus facile. Il était impossible de se souvenir. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il voulait tout oublier…

Son être se calma à cette pensée. Oublier lui semblait bien. Il voulait se laisser tomber un peu plus profondément dans ce gouffre noir sans fond, essayer d'ignorer ces flashs qui le harcelaient, qui lui brûlaient les paupières le forçant à se réveiller, à affronter la brute réalité ! Pour une fois les eaux sombres de son esprit lui semblaient plus chaleureuses. Il y cherchait réconfort, en espérant y trouver le repos éternel. Mourir. C'était peut-être ça la solution pour définitivement tout oublier ?

Ses paupières restaient closes, sa respiration perturbée par ses souvenirs cauchemardesques se calma au fur et à mesure qu'il trouvait la tranquillité. Si ces flashs étaient réels alors il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Même s'il ne les comprenait pas, il savait que s'il voulait les oublier, il devait avoir une bonne raison, et encore plus pour se laisser mourir sans lutter.

Sa résolution était faite, il allait se laisser mourir ici, sur ce sol froid et aussi inanimé que lui. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait, mais tout cela lui était bien égal : savoir c'était se rappeler. Et se rappeler c'était souffrir…

Plutôt mourir que souffrir. Si sa vie prenait fin ici dans cet endroit inconnu, au moins il mourait sans souffrance. Au fond, c'était sûrement le plus important, quitte à mourir autant ne pas s'infliger des douleurs inutiles.

La douleur physique lui importait peu, son corps était tellement mal en point que c'est à peine s'il arrivait encore à le sentir. Chaque soulèvement de poitrine l'entraînait un peu plus vers la mort, tant respirer devenait douloureux. Mais ça ce n'était rien, c'était ce qui était caché dans sa tête qui lui faisait peur. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait mourir le plus rapidement possible.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était prêt à ce sacrifice. Cela remontait à bien longtemps à présent qu'il n'était plus arrivé à cet extrémité. Ce jour là, il était prêt à tout pour arrêter Déliora, pour ne pas déshonorer le sacrifice de son maitre, pour empêcher à d'autres enfants de subir le même sort que le sien. Cette fois-ci la raison n'était pas la même, mais semblait encore plus importante…

Il devait perdre la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait plus important que de se sacrifier pour sauver des victimes innocentes ? En réalité, il voulait mourir pour son propre bien. C'était un être égoïste.

Et son esprit sombra, pour fuir toute cette souffrance qui voulait l'accabler de tout son poids...

La mort venait de l'emporter dans ses bras.

« _Depuis quand la mort met fin à une bataille ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas juste prendre la fuite ?_ »

Le souvenir lui coupa le souffle. Son corps à l'agonie toussa, comme pour repousser le plus loin possible cette mort qui l'entraînait au loin. Cette phrase, cette voix, il les connaissait ! Il n'y avait que lui pour considérer le sacrifice comme une idiotie. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait accepté de le laisser mourir ici. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait choisi de se laisser mourir pour fuir cette chose qui le terrifiait.

Natsu, avait raison, il n'était qu'un lâche…

Le vieux souvenir le réveilla d'un seul coup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu la claque de sa vie. Natsu était toujours là pour le sauver. Il était incapable de faire quoi que se soit par ses propres moyens.

Son corps se redressa dans un sursaut. Son corps tressaillit de douleur par le brusquement mouvement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tant le réveil était brutal et violent, alors que ses lèvres avalait avec avidité l'air pauvre qui l'entourait. Son cœur avait bel et bien cessé de battre…

_ LUCY ! Hurla-t-il.

Son corps tressaillit de nouveau, mais pas de douleur cette fois-ci. La souffrance était toujours là, mais il s'agissait d'un frisson d'horreur. Le genre de frisson qui vous retourne l'estomac au point d'en vomi, le genre de frisson qui vous fait monter les larmes aux yeux sans raison, le genre de frisson qui vous donne de sueur froide. C'était le genre de frisson qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Pourquoi le nom de Lucy était-il sortit de sa bouche ? Durant sa longue période d'agonie pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à la jolie blonde. Pas une seule fois !

Il comprit à présent. Un violent tremblement prit ses membres engourdis, il était incapable de se contrôler. Il vomit tant le choc était virulent. Sa respiration n'existait même plus, il se contentait de régurgiter son air, absolument impuissant. Lucy, c'était d'elle dont parlait le souvenir qu'il essayait de fuir !

Tout lui revenait en tête, en tête à présent. Les images l'assaillirent de tous les cotés, il lui était impossible d'y échapper.

Il hurla. En s'en déchirer le cœur, mais la douleur était trop intense. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Les larmes refusaient de venir. Il avait trop mal pour penser à pleurer. Mais il avait beau hurler, les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer par millier d'images qui lui brisaient le cœur toujours un peu plus. Par pitié arrêtez ce supplice ! Il n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute sa vie. Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui avait mal, tout son être souffrait, son âme, et son cœur !

Tout avait commencé avec une mission. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'emmener ? Pourquoi Natsu ne leur avait-il pas couru après pour les suivre ? Les larmes commencèrent à monter, mais elles refusaient toujours de couler, comme si elles attendaient le moment fatidique pour l'achever complètement.

Pas la suite ! Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la suite ! Il aurait voulu s'exploser la tête sur le sol pour arrêter ce supplice. Mais il en était incapable, la douleur des souvenirs l'empêchaient de bouger. Seul son long cri d'agonie était là pour attester de sa peine.

Tout lui revenait dans une immense vague floue, seules quelques images se faisaient plus nettes. Elles étaient amplement suffisantes pour lui faire comprendre l'histoire. Si son cerveau n'avait pas altéré ses souvenirs, ils devaient enquêter sur une organisation à la recherche d'arme de magie noire. Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient pas emmené Natsu, l'investigation n'était pas son fort. Mais c'était un piège.

Vers la fin, les flashs se faisaient plus précis et surtout plus douloureux. Tout se mélangeait avec une telle force qu'il était à la limite de l'inconscience.

Il revoyait l'expression tétanisée de Lucy prise dans le traquenard. Un seul mage avait suffit à les mettre à terre.

Il se souvenait d'yeux bleus aux allures de lac gelé. La douleur de chacun des coups portés à son corps. Les cris de douleur de Lucy. Sa voix brisée hurlant son nom. Son corps tombant lourdement sur le sol, comme au ralenti. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds se tintant progressivement de rouge. Un sourire sadique se dessinant sur une peau sombre. La faiblesse de son propre corps incapable de bouger, de se défendre, de courir vers elle. Ses jambes flageolante défaillant lamentablement sous son poids. Un dernier coup, un flash abasourdissant, une douleur sans fin. Lui emportant l'image du corps inerte de Lucy. Et plus rien. Le trou noir.

La douleur s'arrêta dans un flot de larmes, elles coulaient naturellement. Il venait de revoir pour la deuxième fois la mort de sa camarade.

Malgré le réalisme de ces images dantesques tournant en boucle dans sa tête, tel un cercle vicieux sans fin, il refusait d'y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire ! C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas elle !

Ses yeux embrumés pour la première fois se mirent à chercher frénétiquement autour de lui n'importe quoi, dans l'espoir de rassurer son cœur affolé. Un signe de vie. Mais rien, juste un spectacle de désolation perte de vue, même les pauvres plantes tremblotaient, mortes de froid.

C'est seulement là qu'il aperçut, la marque rose sur la main de son amie, seule couleur détonnant dans ce paysage sombre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, malgré la peur et les larmes qui l'accablaient, elle était toujours là. Il devait la rejoindre à tout prix. Son corps refusait de bouger. Ses muscles ne l'écoutaient plus. Il n'avait plus de force, même goûter à l'eau salée de ses larmes l'épuisait.

Il ne sut combien de temps il lui fallut pour l'atteindre. Une heure, peut-être même plus, ou alors beaucoup moins. Il avait totalement perdu la notion de du temps. Au-delà de la raison, il avait poussé son corps à l'extrême mais si celui-ci ne lui répondait plus, comme si il était mort et seule sa conscience subsistait.

La main de Lucy se balançait mollement dans le vide. Elle paraissait sans vie…

Pour empêcher les larmes de monter il se mordit la lèvre, au point de sentir ce goût métallique et chaud qui lui devenait familier. Ce goût remplaça celui des larmes et était aussi peu agréable. Mais il ne devait pas penser ça ! Il était vivant, elle l'était forcément aussi ! Son obstination lui faisait presque pitié, mais il continuait d'espérer le moindre souffle d'air chaud s'échappant de ses lèvres, le moindre soulèvement léger de sa poitrine, le moindre petit mouvement de ses doigts. Il voulait juste un signe, une preuve qu'elle était toujours de ce monde. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son corps. Il n'avait rien, il ne l'entendait pas respirer, il ne la voyait pas bouger la poitrine. Pourtant elle paraissait si paisible, si tranquille, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. D'un sommeil sans fin…

Les larmes lui montèrent naturellement aux yeux, et roulaient par millier sur ses joues sales, avant de s'échouer sur la peau sèche de la blonde. Même le contact de ses larmes sur sa peau ne la faisait réagir, mais il refusait d'y croire.

Des mains tremblantes agrippèrent les épaules menues de la jolie blonde. Son regard était tellement embrumé de larmes, qu'il ne prenait même pas conscience du sang séché collé sur celles-ci. Il se mit à la secouer en espérant la faire réagir, en lui murmurant des phrases qu'il ne comprenait même plus, entre deux sanglots.

_ Oy Lucy ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu-Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu peux pas mourir !

Sa voix s'étrangla, le mot dit à voix haute était trop douloureux. Le goût de son sang se mélangea avec celui de ses larmes. Quel goût amer !

_ S'il te plaît Lucy ! Ouvre les yeux ! Continua-t-il avec désespoir. Pense à Natsu, à Happy, à toute la guilde qui t'attend ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu peux pas me faire ça…

Il avait cessé de secouer le corps inerte. Sa voix se perdait dans ses sanglots. Il devenait incapable de respirer. Lucy Heartfillia était morte. Et Grey Fullbuster n'avait plus qu'un corps sans vie auquel s'accrocher tandis qu'un vent froid venait lui murmurer qu'elle était partie pour de bon…

* * *

**tout d'abord, à la base cela devait être un OS, mais j'ai trop eu la flemme donc j'ai commencé par la publier sous forme de prologue. Donc cette fic devrait être vite pilée, car je suis à fond dedans, le premier chapitre devrait vite arriver - peut-être même arriverai-je à la finir avant de partir en vacance dans 4 jours XD (ça ressemble presque à une mission impossible !)**

** Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à bien écrire ce prologue, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire censée être triste .**  
** Et oui je sais, j'ai tué Lucy, mais faut pas m'en vouloir il me fallait bien une victime XD Et puis je voulais faire mourir Lucy parce qu'elle est très proche de Grey et Natsu - et oui parce même si c'est Grey qui découvre le corps, mon petit Natsu sera important, après tout ce n'est pas n'importe qui pour Lucy !**

** En tout cas, si cette fic avec moi qui essaye de m'inventer de grand talent de tragédienne née, vous a plu eh bien je vous remercie XD D'ailleurs, ce matin avant de partir à mon oral de français, j'ai remarqué que j'avais 61 auteurs qui me suivent ! Alors je suis vraiment très honorée et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes fics :3**

** Oui je sais je suis en train de tourner dans le sentimentale XD - ça doit être l'effet post-bac !**  
** Voilà à la prochaine !**


End file.
